Broken Reality
by only-one-of-my-kind-7
Summary: Stiles wakes up in a world he soon realizes isn't his own.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own it, never have, never will, never want to because I would probably break it.

* * *

Stiles sighed sleepily as he rolled over in his bed, hearing his dad call him down for breakfast for the third time that morning. It was Sunday, the weekend; sleep-in time, he didn't need to get up. What confused Stiles the most as he shifted deeper into the warm blankets, was the fact that his father was awake on Sunday morning, his only day off... and if his noes was a reliable source (which it almost always was), his dad had made breakfast.

"Young man, this is the last time I call you. Don't make me come up there and throw water on you!" his father warned.

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at that, and rolled over mumbling unintelligible curse words under his breath. His feet hit the floor and his legs went into autopilot, steering him down the stairs and into the kitchen. As Stiles sat he noticed a few things at once; there was a bright checkered table cloth over the normally bare kitchen table. There was a full stack of pancakes... his dad never made pancakes, ever. Finally he noticed his dad was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, wearing a cleanly pressed dress shirt with a look on his face that Stiles hadn't seen for a long time: a look of pure contentment. Stiles sat himself up in the chair, a bit more awake.

"Hey, dad, what's going on? Is the president coming for breakfast or something?" His dad shot him a half amused half confused glance and Stiles looked around the kitchen again and sniffed the air.

"Why does the air smell like flowers?"

His dad set his paper down and looked a Stiles with a fully amused stare. "Stiles it's called air freshener, it's the stuff that makes the air smell good and the stuff you refuse to use in your bedroom."

Stiles rolled his eyes and then became serious again, now fully awake. "You know what I mean. What's with the frills and food? " Stiles spasmodically gestured around the room."I didn't even know you knew how to make pancakes."

"I'll have you know, I make great pancakes," defended his father. "but I didn't make these." "Then... who did?" Stiles asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I did, silly." Came a light voice behind him.

Stiles' jaw dropped as he spun around, almost falling off his chair in the process. "Mom?"

* * *

Author's note~ I don't know when or if I will continue this. But I'll try to, I promise I will, if you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I reiterate my last chapters statement. I don't own.

* * *

"Of course it is, sweet heart." His mom said kindly. "Who were you expecting?"

Stiles just sat there, gaping openly.

"Stiles, is everything alright? You look like you just saw a ghost." His father said, concern showing on his face.

"That's because I have…" Stiles whispered, finally regaining the ability to speak.

"Honey what do you mean?" His mother asked worriedly, stepping forward,

Stiles immediately began moving. The words left his mouth in a half-shout, so fast they were hardly intelligible. "What? No! Don't touch me." He pushed himself out of his chair and started back up.

"Sweet heart, what wrong?"

Stiles' expression instantly changed from panic laced shock to nearly apologetic.

" I mean, nothing's wrong…. just a bit tired, I was up all night on the computer again, I'm gonna go lay down now." He said hastily.

With that Stiles began to quickly leave the room, but just as he reached the doorway he spun and ran back, acting on complete impulse, and gathered his mother in a huge hug, before spinning abruptly around again. Flying out the room, up the stairs and flinging himself into his room, he left two very confused parents behind him.

* * *

Author's note~ Hola random people of the internet. This chapter was super short, and for that I am sorry, but I will have another chapter out soon. Better something than nothing! ;P


	3. Chapter 3

Still don't own, and repeating it is making me a little depressed, honestly.

* * *

Stiles dive bombed his bed after none to quietly shutting his door, and commenced in the mental freak out he'd been holding in. He screamed into his pillow and started to hyperventilate.

'Oh my god what the hell, she can't be really, she's not real, she's gone, but she's right there, what do I do, what do I do, what, what now?' The word blended together in Stiles' head and he tried to bury himself into his bed.

"Okay… okay, gotta calm the heck down." He wiped at the tears he hadn't realized had formed in his eyes. He sat up in bed for a minute, evening his breathing. Once it was relatively normal again he got up and started pacing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Stiles jump, his head snapping to attention towards the door.

"You okay in there, son?" His father's slightly muffled voice said.

Stiles took a step towards the door.

"N-uh… yeah dad, I'm fine."

A long pause, then: "Okay, if you're sure… Scott is on the phone. He says he tried to call your cell phone but it wasn't on. Should I tell him to call back later?"

Stiles eyes lit up slightly, hearing his friend's name. 'Scott! Maybe he knows what the fuck kind of trippy dream-mare this is.'

"No, dad, it's okay, I'll talk to him."

Stiles walked to the door and opened it just enough to stick his hand out to get the phone. Stiles' father seemed to hesitate a moment, then handed him the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Stiles? Why isn't your phone on? I've been trying to reach you forever!"

Stiles glanced over at the LED clock on his bedside table.

"Dude, it's only 10:30. Listen, Scott, you need to high tale your fury ass here pronto."

"Fury….? Now? Is it really that necessary? Stiles, I'm sort of in the middle of-"

"Listen, I can't explain it over the phone it's too weird for that, just hurry… please?"

Realizing the desperate tone he rarely ever heard form his friend, Scott promised he'd be there as soon as he could and hung up.

Stiles threw the phone on the bed, then sat on the edge of his computer chair and sighed putting his head in his hands. He just hoped Scott got here soon with something to make this all make sense.

* * *

A.N.~ Nothing much to say, but next chapter will be a flash-back, hopefully up later today.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own, I reeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnntttttt! (My bros in the RENT category would find this hilarious.)

Flash-back chapter.

* * *

9-year-old Stiles sat happily in the back seat of his mother's 2003 Impala. He was jumping up and down as much as his belt allowed, his shaggy hair flopping into his eyes. His mother looked into the rear-view mirror. "You better calm down mister, or you'll hop right out of this car." He blue eyes sparkled, betraying her stern tone.

"I'm just really really exited mom! I get to stay at Scott's for a whole weekend, and it's gonna be totally awesome!" The reply was so enthusiastic, his mother had to suppress a giggle. Stiles didn't stop his bouncing.

"Well then sweet-heart, I guess you won't miss me or your father while we're away, maybe we just won't come back." Stiles mother said, feigning sadness.

Stiles' parents had decided to go to a small bed and breakfast the coming weekend to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary. Mr. and Mrs. McCall had generously offered to take Stiles for the weekend. Because their sons were practically inseparable, and the fact Stiles and Scott's mom worked together, it was a most convenient decision.

Stiles immediately stopped bouncing and became wide-eyed and serious. " Well, duh! Of course I'll miss you guys! More then anything!" He then resumed bouncing, and his mother let out a musical laugh.

"I know sweetie." A momentary pause, then her voice took on a slightly more authoritative tone. "And Stiles, you have to be on your best-"

Stiles cut in. "I know I know, best behavior, don't forget your manners and don't set anything on fire… again." He ticked off the points on his left hand, stopping to look slightly guilty when remembering the last point. Stiles' mother hid a smile, and then focused back on the road, stopping at a newly changed red light. She looked in rear-view mirror again and observed her son, who had stopped bouncing and now had his attention focused on his new Batman action figure. She then brought her attention back to the lights, which had yet to change, while absentmindedly brushing a piece of curly light brown hair out of her eyes. Finally they changed colour and Stiles' mom continued on, driving into the intersection.

Suddenly, Stiles glanced up and everything seemed to slow down. He registered a few things at once, there was a loud honking noise coming from somewhere close by, his mother was screaming and, as Stiles glanced to his left side, there was a pick-up truck headed right towards the side of the car. Suddenly everything snapped back to normal speed, but Stiles could have sworn it sped up somehow. The truck hit the car with unpredictable force, glass flew everywhere and the car rolled. Everything was a blur for Stiles and for a minute everything went black. When Stiles regained his senses everything was an eerie quiet calmness, and the car was on its back. Stile could see the blood dripping from his arms and head and started to panic. "Mom? Mom!" No answer. He tried again. "Mom? MOMMY?" Still no answer, and he started to cry. If Stiles were paying attention he would have heard a crowed of loud people coming from somewhere outside the car, and the faint sound of sirens in the distance, but he was only paying attention to his mothers limp form in the front seat. Her brown hair hanging down, brushing against the car roof, and the blood dripping down on the roof as well. Stiles, deep down realized something was wrong, but he just kept repeating "Mom", even when his voice was horse and the paramedics were pulling him out of the wreck, he kept repeating it until the paramedic sedated him and drove him away from the scene and to the hospital, to where his now-widowed father was waiting.

Even though it's hard to tell, because of Stiles' sarcasm, rambling and jokes, he grew up way faster then any child should.

Stiles' mother died instantly, her neck had snapped on impact. The driver of the pick-up also died a week later due to internal injuries. Stiles' father became very introverted for almost a year after the accident. Stiles tried his hardest to help his father with everything he needed, often cooking meals for his father, often keeping a one-sided conversation going, mostly to fill the constant silence of the house. Even though Stiles tried his best to stay strong, he suffered from panic attacks from time to time, when it hit him really hard that is mother wasn't there. When Stiles' father snapped out of his near-mute state (thanks to some harsh, but well meaning words from Scott's mother) Stiles kept taking care of his father, because he the only family he had left.

* * *

A.N.~ back, 2 in one day. :)

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, because I have a feeling trying to write Scott is going to annoy the heck out of me.  
But I will write as fast as I can. :P


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own this. At all.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Wolfwind97.

* * *

Stiles had been sitting on his chair for no longer than five minutes when he began pacing again. He had seen some pretty effed up things since Scott had been but, but this was the topper. He wasn't even sure this was real, if he was losing it or he was dreaming, or whatever but he was seriously starting to loose the small ounce of calmness he had left. Stiles faced for another minute before angrily flopping himself onto his bed. He huffed, two of the things he hated the most: not knowing something, and waiting.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door downstairs which made Stiles scramble to attention,righting himself on the bed and straining to hear who it was. Somebody opened the door and he heard muffled voices, even though Stiles couldn't make out the conversation he was relieved it was Scott who was probably making polite conversation with his father. About half a minute later Stiles heard thudding up the stairs and then knocking on his door, not waiting for an answer, Scott invited himself in, pulling off his jacket in the process. "What's up?" Scott asked, smiling. "You sounded pretty freaked on the phone."He didn't get a reply and instantly sobered.

Stiles didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see his best friend, ever. He scrambled into the middle of the bed and sat cross legged. Scott took a seat on Stiles' computer chair, looking perplexed as he took in his friends unusually serious face.

After a moment of awkward silence, Stiles rubbed his hands on his knees looking ready to say something, but he was having trouble finding the words to make what he was trying to say less crazy.

Finally Stiles took a deep breath and looked Scott straight in the eyes and let the words fly from his mouth. "Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, and your going to question my sanity, but I mean everything's been a bit crazy right now, so this isn't all that unbelievable . I mean on the supernaturally weird scale I'd say this is only a 7. Not as crazy as a teenage lizard of werewolf, but still pretty weird and slightly confusing, but still-"

Scott cut him off. "Stiles! What the hell are you talking about? I really don't have time to talk about your online gaming, what was so important I needed to come over for?"

Stiles took a deep breath, speaking quickly again, but cutting to the chase. "Scott, my mom's somehow back and she's downstairs making pancakes and it's not right because she's supposed to be gone!" Stiles' voice ended in an urgent whisper. His best friend stared at him, his head tilted slightly to the side. Stiles braced himself for the imminent rebuttal of "Stiles, are you losing it?', but it never came. Instead came the unexpected sound of Scott laughing. He laughed for a good half a minute before realizing the serious look on Stiles' face, which made him instantly serious.

"Wait... what? What do you mean 'gone'? When did she leave?"

This comment made Stiles gape open-mouthed at Scott, his brain scrambling to make sense of what Scott meant without result. He came back to reality when Scott started snapping his fingers in front of Stiles' face, which Stiles harshly swatted away.

"Dude, what's up? You're not making much sense here." Scott said, standing up.

"... the crash... there was the car crash... she died."

"Who died Stiles?"

His answer came in a barley intelligible whisper. "My mom."

"What are you talking about... wait..." Scott's eyes widened. "that car crash years ago, on your way to my house?"

"Yea."

"But that was only minor. Your mom broke her arm, that's it." He took a step towards Stiles, who looked stunned. "Dude, you look like your about to pass out."

Stiles snapped out of it.

Y-yeah... m'fine... I just... bad dream I guess." He said, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. Scott didn't believe Stiles' was being fully truthful with him, however, chose to ignore it for now.

"Okay man, if you're sure."

Stiles nodded his head , looking pale and still somewhat confused.

"So... are you ready for tonight?" Scott asked after a moment of silence.

"...uh, what's tonight again?" Stiles said, sounding distracted.

"Our big double date! Me and Alison, you and Lydia. That fancy restaurant with the hard to pronounce name we've been saving up for. Don't tell me you forgot?"

This got Stiles attention. "Wait. Me and L-l-lydia?"

"No Stiles, our history teacher. Of course your girlfriend." Scott playfully slapped his friend's chest. "Who else?"

"No, uh... of course. I knew that. She is _my_ girlfriend. All mine." Stiles nodded, a slight smile on his lips.

"Yeah... you sure your alright?" Scott asked, looking into his friends eyes.

"No. Yeah. I'm fine. I'm great." Stiles was grinning from ear to ear now.

Scott broke out into a smile. "Good, I gotta go, but I'll see you tonight, your picking me up at 6 and we're meeting the girls at Alison's, okay?"

"Yeah, man, so you then." Stiles said, practically floating, following Scott to his bedroom door.

"Cool." Scott said, and the turned to walk out, but turned hesitantly last minute, looking serious. "Hey, Stiles...you can talk to me if somethings up, you know that, right?"

Stiles nodded, smiling.

Scott smiled, turned, and continued down the hallway, giving a short wave before heading down the stairs.

Stiles shut the door to his bedroom and leaned on it for a minute, then thew himself on his bed. 'Maybe this is real, maybe it's not.' He thought to himself. 'What ever this is... I think I like it.' And he smiled, closing his eyes. Soaking up the feeling of contentment, and being completely unaware of his bed room door slightly opening. His mother looked into his room giving a sigh of nervous relief, before silently closing the door once-more. He also missed the lights flicker as she closed the door.

* * *

A.N. Helllllloooooooooooooo people of the internet. Please don't hate me. I have no excuses except my laziness and the fact that Scott is a bitch to write. I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner.


End file.
